powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 40: Farewell! 3 Stooges
` Farewell! 3 Stooges is the fortieth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the third and final episode of the saga of The Three Gorma Stooges. Synopsis The Gorma Stooges challenge Shoji once again, leading to a climactic bike race where they must weigh whether they are meant to be eternal losers. Plot Shouji gets knocked off his motorcycle to find the Three Gorma Idiots once again. This time they challenged him individually. Sumo against President Tombstone, in which the tombstone lost. Miss Telephone then released telephone cords... to create a boxing ring and flew in with her cape saying 'Cuty Pink'. She swung three telephone received at him that exploded. Shouji then flew in the air and kicked the three down. General Kamikaze then challenged him to a motorcycle race. Back at a restaurant, the others worried about Shouji but he just looked at his watch, gave them the money for the meal and left. Lin tried to talk Shouji out of it but he just ran off with his motorcycle. Meanwhile, Zaidosu told the trio that they better not fail. Miss Telephones looked through her vernaculars as Shouji drove in. General Kamikaze mounts his motorcycle and hands Shouji vernaculars to show him the sites they must traverse. Each place (a ship, a bus, and the finish line) has keys they need to retrieve. Miss Telephone waves the flag. The race started and they were off. Shouji transformed and his motorbike become his Blue Kiber 3. Company President Tombstone straps bombs to both bikes. The bombs have three locks, which they need the keys for. Shouji raced faster but Company President popped his top and threw fire against Shouji. Kamikaze gets his first key out of the ship, the first stop. Shouji jumps over Kamikaze with Blue Kiber 3 to get into the ship. Shouji gets his key, putting it in the first slot. If he falls off his bike, he explodes. Kamikaze is ahead. Miss Telephone uses a telephone to spray Shouji with water. Then with ice to stick on his bike. She then shoots fire at him. Shouji de-transforms through an explosion. The other Dairanger confront Miss Telephone. Kamikaze and Shouji race on and Kamikaze gets his second key from the bus. Shouji gets his but he is falling behind. Kamikaze and Shouji go through water. As they go into a warehouse, Kamikaze goes through a bunch of boxes and gets one on his head. Shouji is ahead as they go through a bridge. Kamikaze gets ahead when they go through a tunnel. Miss Telephone and President Tombstone are watching from a bridge above through her vernaculars. Zaidosu arrives and calls Kamikaze, telling him he has to throw the race. He had gotten tired of watching this and finally there was only one thing he could think of to do. Crossing the finish-line of the race would kill him, Zaidosu had set explosives. General Kamikaze slowed down and Shouji got ahead. Shouji knows better though. The others confront Zaidosu and the other two idiots on the bridge. He sends Cotpotro against them. Kamikaze knocks Shouji off his bike. Shouji is surprised when his bike doesn't blow up. Zaidosu blocks Kamikaze's way but only to get clutched to the bike. Shouji calls Lin and she explains what is going on. Shouji is shocked. His two friends, deeply loyal to him, raced out to try to stop him and got stuck to the bike as well. All four Gorma crossed the line a giant explosion occurred. Shouji ran to it, fell on his knees and grieved the idiots. The idiots were gone. Three enlarging bombs, presumably belonging to the idiots, made Zaidosu grew. Shouji transforms. The Dairanger call their beasts and form Dairen'oh. He punched them furiously. Zaidosu grabbed their sword. They turned it on and it shocked him. Won Tiger and DaiMugen arrive. Only DaiMugen talks. They form Heavy Chi Palace. They fall on top of Zaidosu and flatten him. He slithers out. The cartoon-like flatten Zaidosu floats in the air and then disappears. During the sunset, Shouji mourns the three idiots. Their spirits salute him. He screams into the sky. The next day, he receives a phone call and package from them. They are once again bandaged. Each of them talk through the phone. They sent him a banner with their encouragement written all over it. Shouji shouted out his window his thanks. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' TenmaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' TenmaRanger *Blue Kiber 3 appeared in the opening and closing sequences, but didn't appear since the first episode until this episode. *Won Tiger appeared in this episode even though Kibaranger didn't. A command was not called neither. It could be guessed that DaiMugen brought him. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa